


Inny

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Wolves, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Derek uważał, że przybysz musiał być wygnańcem. Mordercą lub złodziejem. Choć jego matka wykluczyła taką możliwość, pozwalając zostać samotnikowi na ich terytorium





	Inny

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno nie wrzucałam niczego w tym fandomie. Aż sama trochę za nim zatęskniłam. 
> 
> Betowała cudowna strzalka14:*

Derek przedzierał się przez las, starając się zachowywać najciszej, jak potrafił. Patrzył uważnie pod łapy, nie chcąc nadepnąć na żadną gałązkę, która mogłaby się złamać z głośnym trzaskiem, tym samym zdradzając obcemu jego obecność. 

Tydzień wcześniej na terenie watahy Hale pojawił się Inny - jak nazwała go jego matka. Młody, samotny wilk, trzymający się z daleka od jakiejkolwiek watahy, nie był czymś normalnym. Peter mówił, że tylko wygnańcy podróżowali sami lub osobniki, które straciły swoja watahę. W takich jednak przypadkach wilki zgłaszały się do najbliższego stada z prośbą o ich przyjęcie, a alfy miały obowiązek udzielić im schronienia. 

Dlatego Derek uważał, że przybysz musiał być wygnańcem. Mordercą lub złodziejem. Choć jego matka wykluczyła taką możliwość, pozwalając zostać samotnikowi na ich terytorium, co było do niej niepodobne. Talia Hale zawsze dbała o swoją watahę i każdy niechciany przybysz był szybko odprawiany z kwitkiem, przeganiany lub siłą usuwany z ich terytorium. Dlaczego zatem jego matka zrobiła wyjątek i pozwoliła pozostać temu wilkowi na ich terenie? Derek zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć.

Podkradł się ostrożnie do niewielkiego strumyka, gdzie według alfy, miał koczować Inny. Kroczył powoli, trzymając się cieni, co ułatwiała mu jego czarna jak smoła sierść. Jego oczy błyskały z mroku, będąc jedynym barwnym elementem, mogącym zdradzić jego obecność. 

Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając między bujną roślinnością znajomych, wilczych kształtów. Wśród wysokich traw, zamajaczyła barwna smuga, odbiegająca kolorem od tej części rezerwatu. 

Derek podkradł się bliżej, nie mogąc opanować ciekawości i ekscytacji płynącej ze stanięcia nos w nos z nieznanym.

Mały, było pierwszą myślą Dereka, gdy ujrzał Innego. Omega, kolejną. Przed nim leżał pogrążony we śnie młody samiec omega. Futro wilka było gęste i zmierzwione tak, że każdy włos układał się w inną stronę. Biało-brązowa sierść mieniła się złotymi i miedzianymi refleksami w promieniach słońca, nadając Omedze dzikiego, niemal mistycznego piękna. Sprawiając tym, że Derekowi dech zaparło w piersi. Inny był pięknym wilkiem, a jego zapach wdzierał się w jego nozdrza, wabiąc go i kusząc. Sprawiając, że ślina napływała mu do pyska, a kły bolały od potrzeby skosztowania delikatnej skóry omegi i zostawieniu na jego karku miłosnego znaku, który dla innych byłby symbolem, że ten piękny wilk należał wyłącznie do niego. 

Derek poruszył parokrotnie tylnymi łapami, starając się pozbyć podniecenia i zmusić swój knot do ponownego schowania się. Jego nerwowe ruchy zbudziły śpiącego wilka, który podniósł gwałtownie pysk i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Brązowe oczy zabłysły błękitem omeg. Pojawił się w nich strach, który szybko zastąpiły ciekawość i fascynacja. 

Derek całkiem utonął w pięknym błękicie, w którym krążyły złotawe nitki, niczym magiczne nici, przywiązujące go nierozerwalną więzią do młodego omegi.

W tamtym momencie Derek przekonał się, że Peter miał jednak rację. Inny był złodziejem. Skradł serce Derek już w chwili, gdy go ujrzał.


End file.
